


Necessity

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: April and Owen discuss snow and routines.





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

April slumps against Owen and wrinkles her nose. No matter what he tries, the acrid stink of cigarette smoke holds to his clothes. Still, she doesn’t pull away. 

“I miss snow,” she whispers. “I miss snow more than I miss home.” 

Home: where Jackson refuses to dismantle the crib. Where nothing reeks with the heavy odor of blood and cigarettes. 

“I miss our cafeteria. Tonight is grilled cheese and mashed potatoes with a lemonade.” 

“Do you have a designated food for each day?”

Owen shivers, “I have to.”

Home: where routine is a necessity right down to meals. 

“Me too.”


End file.
